Just Hanging Around
by Juliette4
Summary: Minerva is hanging around. Upside down. Literally. Then...Along comes Albus to her rescue! He WILL rescue her...right? ADMM One shot. Fluffy, happy and cuuuute!


Ok, I was re-reading the reviews for all of my AD/MM stories, because I had gotten two new reviews, and then I realized how much everybody seemed to love my stories, and I felt guilty because I hadn't written one in a while and I wanted to give you guys another story. I don't know how this came into my head, but I thought it was interesting so I wrote it down. It took me maybe 40-45 minutes to write it. Please let me know what you think and let me know if you want me to write more, because I have a couple more ideas in my head. If you want a story written for you I could probably do that too. Anyways...enjoy the story! Griselda la Fey and Witch Whoopie pat yourselves on the back because it was your two reviews on Sex Bracelets that made me look at all of my other reviews. So really, you to made me get back into writing again! Ok, long enough author's note. Read!  
  
Juliette4  
  
Minerva McGonagall was hanging upside down.  
Not on purpose mind you. No, Minerva was definitely not the type of person to be hanging up side down. But yet, here she was. upside down as a bat on the roof of a cave.  
It had been Peeves. Yes, the highly annoying poltergeist had done it again. Minerva had been simply walking through the hallways like any normal human being, (Not that Minerva was normal) when, before she knew what was happening, Peeves had swooped down and tossed a rope over her head.  
The next moment she was upside down, the rope tied around her ankles over her robes. Her wand had fallen out of her pocket and was on the floor below her, and she couldn't change into her cat form because if she did she would fall head first about 10 feet to the ground. Even if cats did fall feet first, she wasn't eager to test it.  
So she hung. The worst part of it was that she had been on her way to dinner and everyone was in the Great Hall so that she wasn't likely to be saved for another hour at least. The blood was already starting to go to her head.  
"Stupid poltergeist! We've got to do something about him! Perhaps I can convince Albus to restrict him to one part of the castle so that everyone can avoid him."  
She continued mumbling to herself when suddenly she stopped. She thought her heard voices. She listened again. No, no voices, but footsteps.  
  
Then Albus came into view.  
He stopped and stared. He had seen many things in his lifetime but he had never seen anything like this. The stern Minerva McGonagall hanging by her ankles upside down from the ceiling, her glasses, wand, and other assorted things fom her pockets on the ground. Her long black hair had fallen out of it's bun and was now hanging straight towards the ground, and her arms were folded over her upside down chest.  
Albus stared.  
"Albus! I'm so glad you're here! Please help me down!"  
A small smile picked at the corners of Albus' mouth and he walked over in front of her. "Why Minerva! I was going to ask you what you were doing but I see that you're just hanging around."  
Minerva glared at him. "Albus I'm not particularly in the mood for jokes right now. I'm hungry, I'm tired, I'm feeling sick, and most of all I'm STILL UPSIDE DOWN!"  
Albus snorted. "Minerva, dear, please enlighten me...how on earth did you get up there?"  
"Peeves. Albus would you please help me!?"  
Albus started laughing. He walked over to where the other end of the rope was touching the ground and slowly lowered Minerva towards the ground. When her head was about 5 feet from the ground, he walked over in front of her again. Her head was right in front of his and he looked into her eyes.  
He cocked his head. "Hello Minerva. Having fun?"  
Minerva's mouth opened. "You're making fun of me! I'm in a serious situation and you don't even bother to help me!"  
Just at that moment, Severus Snape came around the corner, and he stopped short when he saw the pair. He stared and rubbed his eyes. He stared again. he blinked. "I don't even want to know," he muttered, before continuing on his way.  
Minerva flailed her arms. "You're making me look like a fool Albus, please help me down!"  
He tried to look sad, but failed. "You mean you're not having fun?"  
She glared at him. Then without warning, she reached over and snatched the spectacles right off his face and held them up above his head.  
  
Albus' mouth dropped open. He hadn't been expecting that.  
"If you don't help me down Albus, I will not give these back to you." She knew it was a futile attempt, HE still had his wand.  
Albus' mouth closed and he looked at her. "You're a mess," he said calmly.  
Minerva rolled her eyes. "I am quite aware of that, thank you very much."  
A quirky smile came across his face. "I meant that in a good way," he said.  
Minerva sighed, and closed her eyes. "Look, if you aren't going to help me down, at least give me my wand."  
"No, that's alright, you look rather lovely, hanging around like that," he said, looking at her thoughtfully.  
She stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't going to leave her there?  
He stepped closer to her. "You know Minerva, you oughtn't do these things to tempt me so." He reached out and touched her hair. Then, before Minerva could even think, he sank both of his hands into her hair, and pulled her head towards his and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
Minerva froze. When Albus pulled away, she simply stared at him, not moving, barely even breathing.  
He smiled, his hands still in her hair. "You are very beautiful my dear," he whispered, his eyes serious, but tender.  
Minerva just hung there, her mouth hanging open.  
Albus walked over to the other end of the rope and lowered her until she was lying on the floor. He went over to her and untied her feet while she just sat there in shock.  
When he had her untied he helped her to her feet. She bent down and picked up her things and put them back in her pockets. Then she turned and looked at Albus again, who was watching her.  
She opened her mouth. She closed her mouth. She opened her mouth. "I- you...-What I-you...." She sighed. She walked over to him. "You...."  
"Am a good kisser?" He suggested.  
Minerva's mouth dropped open. "Don't give yourself airs," she said finally.  
He waved his hand. "Aw, you're just jealous because I'm sexy," he said, his eyes twinkling.  
Minerva tried hard to stop the smile from spreading across her face. "Don't play on my weaknesses, Albus." She walked past him, missing the surprised look he gave her.  
She continued walking away and then Albus stopped her. "Were you being sarcastic?"  
She smiled, her back still turned to him. "Maybe."  
Suddenly there were hands on her shoulders, spinning her around. And then she was face to face with Albus again. "Don't tease me," he growled, and kissed her again.  
And this time, Minerva kissed him back.  
  
THE END 


End file.
